Rowing is a useful form of exercise for conditioning the upper body and for enhancing cardiovascular fitness. In recent years, stationary rowing machines have been a popular in-home exercise device for the upper body. Various forms of land vehicles propelled by reciprocating a row bar have also been used in the past. These vehicles are useful because the rowing motion that produces conditioning for the upper body also is put to use as a mode of transportation.
Some prior art land vehicles have the disadvantages of being too heavy, cumbersome or expensive; they are not easily driven or steered, especially at high speeds; or the drive mechanisms are not efficient in transferring power from the rowing motion to the driven wheels of the vehicle.